


Smutsa [Svenska Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [11]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sprig hoppas på en rolig dag, Hop Pop tänker annars.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 1





	Smutsa [Svenska Version]

Sprig gick ut ur huset när han sträckte sig.

Det var ljust och ljust, inga stormar eller hårda vindar på hans väg. Det var perfekt för ett äventyr av något slag. Allt han behövde göra var att ta reda på Anne och vad de borde göra. Med ett stort leende på ansiktet gick han framåt för att se var hans vän var.

"Hej Sprig!" Det stoppade inte ens några steg från ytterdörren. "Hjälp mig med detta mörka gödselmedel."

Sprig gick omedelbart till Hop Pops hjälp. Han tog upp motsatt sida av gödselpåsen och hjälpte honom att flytta den dit den äldre grodan behövde den. Sedan satte de ner den på marken. Hop Pop tog ryggen medan han hade händerna på nedre delen av ryggen.

"Grod rygg..." Hop Pop förbannad under hans andetag. "Sprig, du måste göra ett jordbruksarbete idag."

"En trevlig dag som den här?"

"Ja, Sprig, på en trevlig dag som denna." Han bekräftade det bestämt.

"Måste jag?"

"Jag kan inte precis låta Polly utföra det tyngre arbetet, hon är bara en polare." Hop Pop korsade sina armar.

"Jag kan göra det! Jag ska visa dig!" Polly skrek förmodligen från en annan del av gården.

"Jag kan inte låta Anne göra allt själv heller, så gå och hjälpa henne."

Sprig blev tyst innan han smet. Han vände sig till Anne, men stannade själv innan han satte foten framåt. Han tittade tillbaka på Hop Pop och hade en tankebelysning i huvudet. Han smickrade och öppnade munnen.

"Innan jag hjälper henne, kan jag få en liten kyss?" Han lutade sig närmare sin farfars ansikte.

Hop Pop satte fingret på Sprigs bröstkorg och knuffade försiktigt bort honom. "Du kan få en _efter_ att du hjälpt henne."

Den yngre grodan blev högre än förra gången. "Varför gör du så här mot mig?"

"För jag älskar dig och du kan inte få allt rätt när du vill."

"Tror du att jag ska ta Anne och göra något annat än att jobba?"

"Delvis ja." Hop Pop halkade och hade ett lätt leende på ansiktet.

"Jag tänkte göra det med dig, men han," Sprig skakade, "det är tillräckligt nära."

"Kan ni båda vara _snälla_ och skaffa ett rum någon annanstans?" Polly hoppade över till dem. "Du kan lika gärna få en folkmassa att titta och lyssna när du är på den!"

"Vi gjorde inte ens någonting." Hop Pop sa det.

"Känner du dig utelämnad, Polly?" Sprig frågade lekfullt. "Behöver du kärlek?"

Polly smet sin inkommande hand. "Det jag _behöver_ är öronproppar, så jag behöver inte höra er två, huvudsakligen er Sprig!" Hon pekade på honom. "Snälla för kärleken till Frog bara hjälp Anne okej?"

Han höll händerna uppe. "Okej okej!"

Med det, Polly vänster och Sprig långsamt eller händerna nere. Han såg och började gå. Hop Pop satt ner på marken. Sprig tittade tillbaka på honom och stannade i hans spår. Han stod där i ungefär några sekunder innan han sprang över till honom. Han kysste honom på kinden och sprang sedan av.

Det var inte den typ han ville, men han trodde att det skulle vara okej oavsett väg innan han åkte iväg ett tag.


End file.
